jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Robberies
.]] 'Robbing' is the primary method of earning cash in Jailbreak as a criminal, as well as being the most reliable method of earning cash in the game.'' inside the basement of the bank to help him bust a robbery. ]] Places to Rob There currently are 6 places to rob in Jailbreak. Bank If robbed successfully, the Bank gives you $1,000 or $3,000 if you have the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass. If you have the VIP Gamepass too, you'll get $3,600. If you only have VIP, you'll get $1,200. See Bank for more info. Jewelry Store If robbed successfully, the Jewelry Store gives $2000 or $5000 if you have the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass. You'll receive $6000 instead if you also have VIP and only $2400 if you only have VIP. For more information about the Jewelry Store robbery, go to Jewelry Store. Gas Station If robbed successfully, the Gas Station gives you $250, or $500 if you have the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass. It will give you $600 if you have VIP, too, or $300 if you only have VIP. But you will not receive money here if it was robbed recently. Donut Shop If robbed successfully, the Donut Shop gives you $250, or $500 if you have the Bigger Duffel Gamepass, $600 with VIP, and $300 with only VIP, exactly like the Gas Station. But you will not receive money here if it was robbed recently. Train If robbed successfully, the Train gives you $1,500, or $4,000 if you have the Bigger Duffel Gamepass. You will get $4,800 if you have VIP also, and only $1,800 with only VIP. Museum If robbed successfully, the Museum gives you $4000 or $6400 if you have the Bigger Duffel Gamepass. You will get $7680 if you have VIP also, or $4,800 with only VIP. Possible Future Places To Rob Shooting Range In the future, you may be able to rob this for money instead of a gun. 1M Dealership Could be very hard to rob, but could give you boatloads of money. House The houses in the Town might be able to be robbed in the future. Many have been requesting this for a while. Train Station 1 You can rob this place for cash. Glider Store Even though you can get the Glider here for free, you could possibly rob it for cash. Fire Station Apartments . Trivia * Police will receive notification when someone starts a robbery at bottom right screen and it will say "Location Username started a robbery." * The only exception to the above rule is the Museum. If a criminal runs into a laser, Police will receive a notification saying: Museum Username triggered the alarms. * If you enter the Bank or punch a jewelry case in the Jewelry Store, the robbery will start and a notification will say "Location You started a robbery". * If criminal robbed a location successfully it would say in chat in yellow text "Username (Usernames if a robbery had multiple people on it just robbed a Location for Cash". * There aren't any successful robbery chat notifications for the Donut Shop and Gas Station. * If you don't receive money from the Donut Shop or Gas Station, it will say "Location I don't have any money! Don't come back later". * When the Gas Station and Donut Shop came out, asimo3089 and badcc were not at the cash register, but in a later update, both were at a cash register. * The most recent locationt to rob is the Museum. * The Museum also gives you the most cash out of any place to rob Currently. Category:Gameplay Category:Infomation